


my strange addiction

by q_ello



Series: сонгфики на билли айлиш [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Songfic, alternative universe modern setting???, bartender kuroo, bokuto is jazz singer in kabare, lapslock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/q_ello/pseuds/q_ello
Summary: иногда тсукишима зовёт её белладонной.





	my strange addiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rheiginn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rheiginn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Увидимся в пятницу в полночь](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/522581) by Рейн Шварц. 

> тецуко - женская версия имени тецуро, коу - то же самое для котаро. я неиронично написала фанфик по фанфику, да, и ау по ау.

иногда тсукишима зовёт её белладонной.

тецуко специально погуглила: белладонна (одно из имён бешеная ягода) – это о красивых девушках, тяжёлом роке и порно. или о растении, которое влияет на потребителя хуже, чем хотелось бы. на языке цветов безмолвие. тецуко может спросить, с чем из всего этого спектра она у тсукишимы ассоциируется, но   
а) тсукишима, вероятно, соскочит с вопроса,   
б) вся изюминка «белладонны» в её загадочности и   
в) тецуко предпочитает останавливаться на варианте с красавицами.

когда это прозвище услышала коу, то горланила по квартире какую-то популярную зарубежную песенку и после слов “and I want ya” задумчиво пялилась на телефон. пробурчала что-то про акааши, а потом обратилась к тецуко: 

\- может быть, мне стать блогером? буду записывать каверы, не только посетителям нашего кабаре знать о моей талантливости.  
\- половина твоих видео будет просто кучей бессмысленных влогов, не обманывай аудиторию.

идея, кстати, была неплохая: у коу каким-то магическим образом удавалось что угодно превращать в джаз. вряд ли осознанно.

также бывают моменты, когда тсукишима желает ей сгореть – и это тецуко вообще узнала окольными путями, потому что желает он настолько искренне, что не произносит как-то иначе, кроме как доверительным шёпотом.

тут уже тецуко опускает руки – или поднимает их в жесте поражения - как посмотреть. чёрт его разберёт, что творится в этой коротко стриженной голове, не рефлекс же ожидать, что сигарета вспыхнет, сразу после того, как её заметил.

чтобы она вспыхнула (тецуко, не сигарета), тсукишиме достаточно быть с ней за одной стороной барной стойки. предположительно. из чего следует, что не так уж тсукишима хочет увидеть её в роли костра. 

тецуко начищает стаканы и подливает акааши бурбон – потому что его можно так разводить только во время выступления коу, пока никто из них не видит и тсукишимы нет рядом. у тсукишимы сессия, он ответственный и очень занятой человек, ему некогда просиживать штаны и развлекать местную бариста – всё прямая цитата. по-хорошему, акааши тоже не должен здесь быть, но сегодня пятница, а пятница – исключение.

сцена освещается в первую очередь счастьем коу, нежели окружающими её прожекторами. 

если сданной сессией тсукишима похвалится в первую очередь не тецуко – вот тогда тут реально всё полетит на воздух. предположительно.  
акааши даже не скашивает глаза на то, что пьёт, и не то чтобы ей становится стыдно, просто тецуко знает, когда следует останавливаться.

если тсукишима по окончании сессии не притащит свою задницу сюда, она и насчёт него тоже подумает. останавливаться или нет.

(чёрта с два).

тецуко пишет: _небось стресс накопился не пора ли прийти расслабиться_  
пишет: _я даже сделаю тебе скидку_  
пишет: _хотя нет я пошутила не сделаю_

тсукишима отвечает: **для снятия стресса мне достаточно спать нужное количество времени. что у меня не так уж хорошо получалось, когда я постоянно заходил к вам.**

_тяжело наверное без тихого часа теперь да_

это тсукишима оставляет на прочитанном. мальчишка. 

коу у стойки требует «чего-нибудь экзотического» и ещё бурбон для готовенького акааши. кажется, настал очередной раз, когда следует её вразумить.

телефон в кармане оповещает бедро о новом сообщении.

**сессия заканчивается через два дня. приду после неё.**

тецуко шлёт стикер довольного чёрно-белого кота, а потом продолжает спор с коу. думает о том, что, наверное, они при встрече опять поругаются, всё вокруг будет плавиться от того, как у них с друг друга горит. думает о том, что она, в общем-то, не против.

возможно, тсукишима даже опять назовёт её белладонной, и у неё появится ещё один шанс спросить. хотя она, конечно, не спросит. не хочется спрашивать.

а знаете, <s>чего</s> кого хочется?


End file.
